Dirty
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Bella feels very dirty. Why? Read to find out. OOC lemon, with some humor.


**Okay, don't hate me for this. It's not what you think. You'll see. Once again, this is a one shot caused by my writer's block. I think they're becoming more popular then my actual story lol. Characters may be a little OOC Anyway... here it goes...**

I ran my fingers over his bare chest. Seeing him shirtless like this was exhilarating, to say the least. He was lean and muscular. He was beautiful.

His smooth cold lips went to my ear and began to nibble and suck on the delicate flesh there. "Bella, do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" I groaned at his sensual voice.

His large hands traveled up my body, pulling my shirt up as he went. My chest was bare underneath. I almost never wore a bra to bed anymore.

I slid my fingers into his beautiful golden, tangling in it as I brought him closer to my mouth. Our tongues danced together, messaging and teasing the others.

"Oh God, Jasper." I moaned against his mouth as his hands began to massage my breast. They were practically aching to be touched like this. They screamed for the contact.

He merely grinned, feeling the tension and pleasure rolling off of me in waves. He kissed his way down my stomach, his hands still resting on my breasts. My stomach clenched at his cool touch, his teeth gently nipping at every part of me.

"Mmm... beautiful." He whispered against my belly button, sending vibrations up and down my legs. With his teeth he began to pull down my panties, eventually his hands taking over. He knelt in front of me, his pale flesh glowing in the moonlight. His smile grew wicked as he lifted my leg to his lips. He kisses downwards, towards my throbbing, aching center. He was teasing me and it was becoming too much.

I somehow flipped us so that I was on top. He grinned at my dominance, his hands resting along my rib cage, just underneath my breast. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"Then don't." He replied coolly.

I kissed his stomach as my hands worked to release him from his cloth prison. I was so happy that he didn't seem to wear boxers. They would of just gotten in the way. I pulled his dark tight jeans down his legs until I reached his feet. He kicked them to the floor, landing with a loud thud.

I crawled back over him like I was a predator and he was my prey. His eyes glistened with desire and excitement. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck and brought me closer to him, our mouths crashing together.

It was shocking how comfortable I was, how safe I felt as I slid down upon him. He growled against my mouth. I sat up, rocking and moving against his glorious body. His head lulled back against the headboard, his eyes shutting tightly.

His hands went to my breast, kneading them roughly, causing me to scream out. But it was a cry of pure pleasure. It was cruel how easily he could make me do this. I wasn't ready to be done yet.

He flipped us over so that he was on top. As he pressed into me as my walls tightened and my world exploded. He leaned in and pressed his lips to my neck. "That's a good girl, Isabella."

My legs wrapped around his slim waist, holding him to me. I would die if he pulled out now. It was too amazing. As his body rocked against mine, our hips pressing together. Everything was perfect. I gazed upon his beautiful face, watching as he bit his bottom lip.

I looked over his body and realized something was different. "Jasper, your scars.. they're gone."

"You've healed me." He told me with a small smile.

With those words he pushed into me harder and deeper, making me unable to answer with nothing more then a loud moan. I tiled my head back and closed my eyes, letting the sensation take over my body.

It wasn't too long until his moans were matching mine, loud and often. His hand went to my hair, pulling it at the roots. I screamed out as he spoke to me. "Good girl. That's it."

I mumbled his name, begging and pleading for him to join me in this pleasure. As he came with me he said my name over and over again. "Bella... Bella... My sweet Bella... Bella."

But his voice began to morph and change. Edward's velvet tone replaced Jasper's southern drawl. My body was being shaken. My eyes flew open.

"Bella... Bella, honey... Bella, wake up. Are you okay?" Edward pleaded with me.

I sat up abruptly, looking around the room. My hand went to my chest and thanked god it was covered. I looked around, my skin growing a brighter shade every second as I realized what just happened.

"What's the matter? Was it a bad dream?" He asked, pulling me to his cold firm body.

Guilt, anger, frustration, lust and disgust washed over me. I buried my face in his chest and began to sob.

"What was it about, Bella?" He soothed, making me feel even more guilty.

"It... I... ew... Wait. Did I say anything in my sleep?" I pulled back to look up at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear anything. I went hunting when I thought you were fast asleep. I would have never left if I knew you were going to have a nightmare. I just got back."

I felt relief wash over me. I didn't want Edward to think I was dreaming about Jasper. I didn't want to tell him about it. I didn't have feelings for Jasper. Of course, I thought it was handsome but all of the Cullen family was. I felt disgusted with myself, angry that I would dream such a thing. Jasper was practically a brother to me. The only way that dream could have been worse is if I dreamed about Carlisle.

"Bella, I can't help if I don't know what the problem is." Edward pulled me out of my thoughts. He lifted my chin so I met his eyes. I blushed red and tried to look away. "What was the nightmare about?" He asked again.

"It wasn't a nightmare." I said softly. I hated how he could practically pull the truth from my lips.

"Oh, then what were you dreaming about so animately?"

"I... uh... um..." I blushed brightly and he started to smile.

"I see..." He raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his amusement. "I'm sorry I woke you then."

"I'm not." I answered honestly. I bit my lip, trying to keep any more words from coming out of my mouth.

"Why is that?" He asked seriously. He slowly let go of my chin, his hand resting on my shoulder.

I took my chance to look down. "Because, it's embarrassing."

"It's natural for humans to dream about their partners in such a way." He said with a smug little smile.

"It wasn't you." I whispered, burying my face in my hands. "Ugh! I'm never going to be able to look at him the same way again. I don't know why I dreamed that! I'm not attracted to him. Not in the least. I mean, yeah, he's handsome but not like you. You're amazing. I feel so dirty! Ugh..." I began to sob again. Edward was silent and I was terrified that I hurt his feelings or he was angry with me.

"Who?" He demanded in a firm, but quiet, voice.

I shook my head but he raised my chin up to look into his eyes again. My eyes snapped shut and my lips pressed together. "Was it the mutt?"

"NO!" I shouted. He put his hand over my mouth to keep from waking Charlie.

"Who then?" He asked again as he removed his hand.

"Jasper." I stated shortly.

A dozen expressions crossed over his face, none of which I expected. His mouth morphed into something I didn't understand and then he started to chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry. It's not funny." He cleared his throat but his amused smile was far from sorry.

"No! It's not funny!" I covered my face with my hands. "I'm so dirty."

"You're not dirty." He laughed. "Bella, it's natural for you to have certain types of dreams."

"About my brother?"

"Yes, even about family. In fact, this a good sign." He played with my hair calmly

"Good sign? How the hell is this a _good _sign?" I growled.

"It is said that when you have _dreams_ about your loved ones that you feel as if you're growing closer to them."

"I still have to look at him tomorrow and try not to... you know... DIE from embarrassment. Oh and he's going to know I'm embarrassed! And, he's going to ask why... and you know I'm a horrible liar. And, he'll figure it out and Alice will get mad and..." He stopped my frantic rant, placing a finger onto my lips.

"Alice won't get mad."

"I'll never hear the end of it from Emmett." I spoke against his finger.

"That's probably true." He grinned playfully as he teased me.

"This isn't funny!" I whined. I slammed my fist down on my thighs as if I was a five year old who wasn't getting their way.

When I saw his still amused smile I climbed out of bed. I stomped out of the room. "Where are you going?" He inquired.

"I'm taking a scolding hot shower."

He started to laugh. "Bella, it's not that bad."

"If you don't stop I'm going to test out every vampire myth out there until I find one that works!" I growled.

He was behind me in an instant, pulling my body to his. He pressed his lips to his ear. "Isabella, I truly am sorry. I don't want to make you angry. It's just amusing and I'm sorry. Frankly, I'm extremely jealous. He doesn't know how honored he should feel right now."

"Honored?"

"Yes, honored. To be dreamed about by such an angel like you is a gift." He purred against my ear. I felt my knees go a little weak but he held me to him.

"You know I dream about you all the time." I whispered in the darkness, barely audible, but I knew he could hear it.

"Mm, yes I know. Let me show you how honored I am..."

**See, not what you thought, huh? Have you ever had that dirty dream about someone you were close to and you enjoyed it... while you were dreaming. Then you woke up freaked out and feeling dirty? lol Yeah. That's where this idea came from. Poor Bella. So embarrassed. I wonder if Alice had a vision about Bella having the dream. I wonder if she'd tell Jasper. lol I wonder if he'd tease her about it. I actually had a dream once that I cheated on my husband and I was so upset when I woke up that I started to cry. lol He just laughed at me, the bastard.**

**Anyway, if you liked this and aren't on my author's alert list yet, add me! I'm coming up with new stuff all the time. New stuff every day actually. **

**Send me review and tell me what you think. This is my first sort of out of cannon thing I've done. lol I hope I didn't piss anyone off. **


End file.
